


Ruby Slippers

by Jwink85



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Painting, but it was fun, sometimes i like cutesy shit, there's no reason for this, toenails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwink85/pseuds/Jwink85
Summary: Stan wants to paint Kyle's toenails and he obliges. Stan has ulterior motives, of course.





	Ruby Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> This was really an experiment, all things considered. I wanted to see if I could take a really humdrum activity and turn it into a fluffy, little story. Whether or not I succeeded remains to be seen, but I hope you enjoy the outcome, lol. <3

"You know, now that I notice it, you actually have really nice toenails," Stan commented languidly; just out of nowhere.

Kyle looked up from the magazine he'd been paging through and cocked a brow, completely surprised at Stan's left-field comment but not surprised at the same time; if that made any sense at all.

"Is that so?" He asked, going back to his magazine. He'd been trying to get through the _20 Ways to Please Your Man_ for the last half an hour. Having Stan kneel in front of him and study his toenails was proving to be a bigger distraction than he'd initially anticipated.

"Well, yeah. You haven't noticed?" Stan replied, reaching out and placing a finger on Kyle's big toe.

Kyle set the magazine aside and sighed a little, admitting defeat. Clearly he wasn't going to get any reading done that afternoon.

"Why would I, Stan? Honestly?"

Stan shrugged a little, still calmly stroking Kyle's toenail.

"I notice everything about you."

"Clearly," Kyle smirked.

Stan was silent for awhile, just studying Kyle's toenails while the late afternoon sunlight flooded the room and washed over his hair. It was at this moment that Kyle noticed the blue sheen hiding in the black richness.

"Can I paint them?" Stan suddenly asked, sitting back on his knees; face awash in excitement.

"Wait, what?" Kyle asked, eyes widening. He'd like to think he was used to his friends sudden ideas, but this was a horse of a different color.

Stan got to his feet and brushed the seat of his pants; righting his clothes.

"Yeah, Shelly just got her nails done and she bought a bottle of the stuff they used. It's really pretty." He glanced at Kyle, appraising him for a moment. "In fact, the color matches your hair, oddly enough."

"Stan, I don't know about this," Kyle replied, carefully. He wanted to be open-minded but, really, this was pushing the envelope.

"Oh, come on, it's not like anyone's going to see your toenails unless you go out of your way to show them," Stan wheedled while adopting his most disarming smile. After a moment, he pouted. "Do I need to worry about you showing other people your toenails, Kyle?"

Kyle just shook his head, hardly believing his ears.

"I can't even wrap my head around that question, Stan. It's just too bizarre." Sighing, he waved his hand a little. "Fine, fine. If your heart is set on this, fine. You can paint my fucking toenails if you want."

"Great! I'll be right back!" Stan ran from the room, not even bothering to shut the door.

"Well, this isn't how I thought we'd spend the afternoon but fuck it," Kyle murmured, watching the dust motes dance in the shaft of sunlight pouring into the room. "I can think of worse ways to pep up a slow day."

After a few minutes, Stan returned; clutching a sparkling, red bottle. He brandished it before Kyle, who tried to study it even as Stan waved it around.

"Ruby Slippers," he said, plopping down in front of Kyle. "That's what it's called."

"Hmm, right," Kyle replied, watching as Stan slowly rolled the bottle between his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the air bubbles," Stan explained, twisting the cap off. "Some people shake it but you shouldn't do that; it just makes the bubbles worse."

"Why do you know that?" Kyle asked, raising his eyebrows.

Stan shrugged and drew the brush from the bottle, carefully brushing it against the side of the opening; red sparkles catching the light and shimmering like dessert wine.

"Why shouldn't I?" Stan replied, setting to work and stroking the paint over Kyle's left big toenail.

"That's fair, I suppose," Kyle said, watching with interest. After a moment, his nail was coated with the pretty paint and he had to admit that it really did look like ruby slippers. "Like the Wizard of Oz, right?"

Stan nodded and moved onto the next toenail, painting slowly and with deliberate care; his pink tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. Kyle couldn't help but think of him as appearing very dear in that moment, and he watched him with deep fondness.

"You know, in the real story Dorothy's shoes were silver," he murmured when Stan moved onto Kyle's right foot.

"You would know that," Stan smirked, reaching out and holding Kyle's foot to keep it steady. "Quit fidgeting."

"Sorry," Kyle said, enjoying the feeling of Stan holding him; pure relaxation washing over him as the brush stroked over his nails. "You're pretty good at this," he commented. "I'm impressed."

Stan smiled softly as he came to the last toenail, the crimson pain drenching Kyle's pinky toenail.

"There," he said, drawing back and appraising his handiwork. He glanced up at Kyle and grinned impishly. "What do you think?"

Kyle held up his feet and studied them, the way the polish was so striking against his pale skin; crimson sparkles almost resembling freshly shed blood. There was something decidedly romantic about the effect.

"It'll do," he replied, placing his feet back on the floor. He frowned slightly. "But now I won't be able to move until it dries, right?"

A knowing look passed over Stan's face as he capped the bottle and twisted it. Setting it aside, he came to sit right next to Kyle and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Exactly," he said, nuzzling Kyle a little and kissing his neck.

Bright understanding bloomed in Kyle's brain at the implications laid before him. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile.

"If you wanted to keep me in one place you could've just told me, you know; I would've complied."

Stan kissed Kyle's throat again and sighed a little, his hand reaching up to rest on the top of Kyle's foot.

"I know, but this way is more fun," he said. "Don't you think?"

"This way is sneaky," Kyle replied, pretending to be annoyed.

"And you love it."

"Nah, I just love you, so I'm willing to put up with your weird proclivities," Kyle said, moving his head so Stan could access his neck better; flurries of excitement registering in his belly. "So, how long do we have?"

"Oh, ten minutes or so, I think," Stan replied, laying more kisses along Kyle's jawline.

Kyle laughed softly, turning his head and looking into Stan's deep blue eyes.

"Well, we better make the most of it, don't you think?"

 

 


End file.
